The Alpha's Daughter
by FormerlyKnownAsPhoenix
Summary: Set Season 6. Crowley is getting frustrated attempting to find the entrance to Purgatory. He switches his tactics, hoping to find a bargaining chip. Rating may change as Chapters get sexier ;)
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: The Alpha's Daughter

Chapter One

"_Where is it?!"_ screamed the King of Hell, incandescent with rage.

The Alpha Ghoul he was interrogating simply laughed, blood bubbling in his chest and distorting the sound. "You'll never find it,' he whispered, voice hoarse from hours of screaming.

"And why's that?" Crowley demanded, cold and sharp as a razor blade.

"Only the Alphas know the entrance to Purgatory – and none of us will ever break. You have nothing we want, nothing to use against us... Nothing." The Alpha Ghoul spat blood and bile and teeth into Crowley's face.

Unblinking, Crowley grasped either side of the ghoul's head viciously. "I'll find something," He promised darkly. "One of you must have something you love enough to bargain for..." Squeezing the ghoul's head in a vice like grip, Crowley slowly closed his hands into fists, relishing the creature's desperate howls as he crushed its skull and mashed the ghoul's brain between his strong fingers.

Wiping his hands and face, Crowley turned to his nearby lackey, hovering in the doorway. "What else have you got for me?" he growled.

The demon cleared her throat nervously, fingers flying over the surface of her tablet computer. "Erm... we have an Alpha Wraith, or an Alpha Siren... and that's all. I'm afraid we're running low, sir."

"What do you mean 'running low'? Go out and fetch me some more!"

"We're... We're having trouble locating anymore, sir. Word is spreading... The Alphas are going into hiding." The demon took a step back as Crowley advanced, furious.

"We have all the resources of Hell at our disposal," he said, his voice soft and dangerous. "Use your initiative and smoke one out, or you'll be my next toy to play with..."

The demon gulped, black eyes wide behind her glasses. "Well, we do have one lead, sir..." She paused, whimpering.

"Yes?" asked Crowley, non-existing patience worn to a thread.

"It's – it's not an Alpha, sir..."

She was cut off, thrown against the door by an invisible force.

"_Then stop wasting my bloody time!" _shrieked Crowley.

The demon struggled, spitting the words out through her teeth.

"It's an Alpha's daughter."

ooo

Crowley lounged at the bar, savouring his favourite scotch. His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for his target among the mess of spinning bodies, head throbbing at the heavy bass line of the music. He made a mental note to invent a new, special, corner of Hell for the people who frequented these kind of places. Abruptly, his attention was drawn to the balcony above the dance floor, where a mousy blonde and a fake redhead were leaning against the railing, deep in conversation.

"_Auditio,_" whispered Crowley, sprinkling dried colocasia plant in the air in front of him, and blowing the pieces of herb in their direction.

"Seen anyone that strikes your fancy?" the redhead asked.

"Not yet," answered the blonde, eyes scanning the dance floor, tilting her head and wrinkling her nose as her eyes locked with Crowley's.

"What about dark and brooding at the bar?" the redhead asked pointedly.

The blonde flushed, embarrassed to be caught staring. "Use your nose, Vi, he's a demon."

"Don't know how you can tell over the scent of all these hot, young honeys pulsing away..."

Crowley raised his glass in a wordless salute, inclining his head in a clear invitation to join him.

"Well, dark and brooding wants to talk to you, demon or not. Go and find out what he wants," Vi instructed, plainly intrigued. "He might be able to tell you why you've had demons following you home for the last four nights, and what they want with your father..."

"And if he can't?" asked the blonde, eyes never leaving Crowley's.

"Get rid of him the same way you got rid of the others," her friend suggested, darkly.

Lips curling in a crooked smile, Crowley watched the blonde make her way slowly through the throng, floating down the spiral staircase and sauntering across the remaining space between them. Without uttering a word, she slipped onto the stool next to him, crossed her legs and leaned back against the bar. Her pale green eyes looked him up and down piercingly, as if cataloguing everything she saw. Pursing her lips, she raised an eyebrow, an unspoken question in her eyes.

"See something you like, darling?" he asked languidly.

"What do you want, demon?" she snarled, lips drawn back from her teeth.

Crowley sipped his drink, deliberately taking his time. "Straight to the point, aren't we love?" he drawled. A deep, guttural growl was his only answer. "Kinky," he commented, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want anything other than to get to know your gorgeous self?" he asked, dark brown eyes roaming over her body, lingering on the long lines of her exposed thighs.

"Tell the truth, demon. I can smell when you lie," was the clipped reply.

Crowley leaned forward, eyes running up her body, starting with her toes, up her long lithe legs, past her scandalously short hemline, gliding over the curves of her hips and chest and onto the warm skin of her neck and face. "Then you know the gorgeous part wasn't a lie," he murmured.

She glared at him, pushing away from the bar and turning to leave, muttering "Time-waster."

"I'm looking for your father," he remarked casually.

Her head snapped back round, glaring at him. "You're not the first," she said, her voice level and controlled. "Do you know what happened to the other demons who came looking for my father?" she asked, threat clear in her tone.

Crowley smiled. "Yes," he said, knocking back the last of his scotch. "I sent them."

As Crowley set the glass back on the counter, her hand grabbed his wrist, claws sliding swiftly from her nails. Crowley glanced at her claws, then looked back up at her face and sighed. "Oh calm down sweetheart. I don't want to hurt him, not if he co-operates."

"And if he doesn't?" the blonde asked softly.

Crowley slipped rapidly out of her hold, gripping her wrist and pulling her close to him. "Well, we'll just have to see what happens..." He clicked the fingers of his free hand, and the bartender appeared with a second scotch and a cosmopolitan. She stared at the drink for an instant, momentarily distracted.

"I didn't order anything to drink," she began, suspiciously.

"I know. I ordered it for you," said Crowley, reaching for his scotch and passing the cosmo to her. As she hesitated, he continued, irritated. "Oh relax, it's perfectly fine. You'd be able to smell if I'd tampered with it, anyway."

The blonde reached for the glass, pulling it to her and sniffing it cautiously. A moment later, satisfied, she raised the glass to her lips, drinking in silence as she glared at Crowley. The King of Hell raised his glass in another silent toast before downing his drink. "Now as much as I'd love to stay here convincing you all night, I have important business to attend to. I'm afraid I'm going to have to love you and leave you."

Grasping her hand gently this time, Crowley raised her fingers to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. Brushing a quick caress to her hand, he winked flirtatiously and he was gone.

Leaping into the vacated chair, Vi grabbed her friend's arm and squealed, "Who the hell was that?!"

ooo

Back in his dungeon, Crowley leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin softly with his fingers, a satisfied smirk stretching his lips. This was going to be _fun_.

_**A/N**__ Wow! I think I need a cold shower ;) But then Crowley and 'The Voice' always turn me on :)_

_I hope you enjoyed it – Crowley is my favourite character, and I think there should always be more of him! This fic is to fill in some of the gaps of what our favourite demon gets up to when he's not centre stage in Supernatural. _

_Set in Season 6 during his search for Purgatory – may extend to Season 7 and 8 if I get enough ideas. There will be a couple of OCs e.g. monsters and demons, but most of the action will centre on The King of Sex._

'_Auditio' is Latin for listen, and colocasia is the Latin name for the Elephant's Ear plant (I was trying to make up a listening spell!)_

_Read and Review – whether you loved it, hated it, or read it aloud to yourself in Crowley's sexy as hell voice!_


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural: The Alpha's Daughter

_**A/N:**__ Set early Season 6, just before 'Family Matters'. MAJOR Season 6 spoilers (but come on, that was years ago now! Where have you been?)_

Chapter Two

"What is taking so long?" demanded the gravelly voiced angel, blue eyes glinting angrily as he paced back and forth on the blood-splattered floor of Crowley's dungeon.

"Oi, watch the tone, mate!" protested Crowley, brandishing the knife that had, up until very recently, been buried hilt deep in the Alpha Siren's abdomen. "King of Hell, remember, not your bleeding P.A.," he added, throwing himself into a chair, petulantly.

Castiel merely glared in answer.

Crowley shrugged. "What do you want me to say?' he asked, wiping the knife clean with a red silk cloth. "I'm using my most persuasive skills on every Alpha I can lay my hands on – they're getting harder to find. You want progress, you need to do some leg work, too. Bring me some Alphas."

"I am at a crucial stage in my offensive," Castiel explained in his most infuriating voice, as if he were talking to a child who was having a mild tantrum. "I am unable to leave the battleground for the amount of time the search would require. I thought Sam and Samuel were assisting you in your search for Alphas?"

"They were, but now Thelma and Louise are back together once again, my biggest gun is trying to be in two places at once. The rest of the Campbells are about as useful as a chocolate teapot," said Crowley, ruefully.

Castiel paused momentarily in his pacing and raised an eyebrow, quizzically. "Who are Thelma and Louise?"

"Seriously?" asked Crowley, incredulously. "I thought those boys were educating you... I mean Sam and Dean, you cretin," he said, lips curling with disdain, leaning back in his chair and flicking the knife into the air, nonchalantly. "The Campbells are currently trailing an Alpha Vampire for me, but Sam keeps having to run off and play house to keep big brother happy..."

Castiel sighed, impatiently. "Do you have any other leads? The situation in Heaven is becoming... difficult."

Crowley raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Understatement of the century, Feathers. As a matter of fact, I do have one more lead I've been working on. It's your lucky day – must be a Thursday..."

ooo

_Wow_, thought Crowley scathingly. _What a classy bird..._ The girl clearly had no concept of subtlety or sophistication, necking shots at the bar with her red-headed friend, Vi, and draping herself across a succession of burly, equally inebriated men. _Americans... _he added, scornfully, savouring his own smooth scotch from his hip flask. Watching her closely, he raised an eyebrow as he saw her reach delicately into the pocket of the guy she was currently straddling, deftly concealing the contents of his wallet in her bag. Smiling crookedly, he leaned back in his seat, his estimation of the girl increasing a fraction. Reaching into his own pocket, he withdrew a pinch of colocasia powder, blowing it in her direction as he murmured "_Auditio..."_

Blondy was leaning against the bar, talking softly as she played forlornly with the umbrella in her latest cocktail, eyes scanning the faces nearby.

"I dunno, Vi, I think I might call it a night and head home..."

"Lucy, it's ok to be sad he's not here..." said Vi, placing a consoling hand on Lucy's arm.

Lucy's head shot up, pale green eyes sparking angrily. "For the last time, I'm not sad ok! I don't care whether he turns up or not!"

"Just admit that you like him!" Vi sighed, frustrated, folding her arms in front of her.

"I do not," replied Lucy, petulantly, staring into her glass.

"You do too!" Vi shot back, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder.

"I do not!" Lucy shook her head, obviously unwilling to engage in a childish squabble. "He's just... _intriguing_, that's all."

"Intriguing?" asked Vi, mockingly. "I've never seen a guy get under your skin like this before..."

Lucy glared at her friend, clearly irritated with herself for letting too much slip. "He is so not under my skin..."

"Is too!" crowed Vi.

"Is not!" Lucy snapped back.

"Is too!" said Vi, laughing.

"Look Vi, he's not under my anything, ok!" Lucy retorted, aggressively.

"Ok, ok! Whatever!" teased Vi. "We'll just carry on our night pretending you don't have the hots for him..."

"I have not got the hots for him!" barked Lucy.

Vi gave her friend a very knowing look. "Then why have you got your slut on for him then?"

Lucy spluttered, looking down at her outfit, trying to defend it and failing. The hemline of her black lace dress barely covered enough for decency, and the clingy material caressed every curve.

"Planning on taking the eye-sex to the next level were we?" taunted Vi, ordering two more drinks with a quick wave of her fingers.

"Shut up Vi, we were not having eye-sex!" hissed Lucy, furious.

"Whatever, dude. Anyway, here's your chance... Enjoy your eye-sex!" Vi raised an eyebrow as she saw Crowley approaching over Lucy's shoulder, turning and disappearing into the crowd. Lucy whirled, flushing as she found herself nose to nose with the dark-haired demon. She gasped as he brushed a strand of blonde hair from her shoulder, hand trailing down her back, lingering on her hip before grasping her hand. "You're even more gorgeous when you're flustered..." he teased as he brushed his lips against her fingers.

Lucy giggled, clearly charmed despite her misgivings, before clearing her throat and snatching back her hand. "What do you want, demon?" she asked accusingly.

"What makes you think I want anything?" asked Crowley, amused.

"You're here, aren't you? Never met a demon that did anything without an ulterior motive," she replied, scornfully, taking a step back from those distracting fingers of his.

Crowley sighed, mock-disappointed. "So young and yet so cynical..." he mused. "How will I ever get you to trust me?" he asked, eyes gleaming seductively.

Lucy laughed, grimly. "Trust? You haven't even told me your name, let alone anything else."

"I know yours, sweetheart. Lucy Meadows, Alpha's daughter, likes cheap booze and, apparently, cheap men," nodding towards the stolen money in her bag. Lucy glared at the smirking demon, snatching open her bag to find only $50 in fives and ones. She caught Crowley's gaze and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Me?" he laughed, arrogantly. "I'm Crowley, demon, the King of Hell."

Lucy leaned back against the bar, gazing at Crowley curiously. "Why are you here, Crowley? What can the King of Hell possibly want from me?"

"Well," he murmured, leaning forward, pressing his body against hers, lips hovering above the skin of her neck, making her whole body quiver. "I thought I'd start by... walking you home," he finished, stepping back and holding out his arm gallantly.

Lucy looked up at him, dazed. "Walking me home?" she asked, confused. "I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home," she added suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

Crowley shrugged. "I know," he answered, smirking, arm still outstretched expectantly.

Lucy glowered before grudgingly taking his arm and following him sullenly out the door.

ooo

They walked through the streets in silence, occasionally glancing at each other, Lucy surreptitiously, Crowley smugly. Lucy still held onto his arm awkwardly – stiff and uncomfortable. Occasionally she looked up at his silent face in the starlight, opening her lips as if to say something... before closing them again, words unspoken. These soundless interruptions only caused Crowley's grin to widen, sure that his plan was working.

Shortly, at the side entrance to a non-descript apartment building, two silhouettes could be seen, pressed against the brickwork. Lucy's breath caught in her throat as Crowley's fingers worked their way beneath her hemline, stroking the soft, sensitive skin of her thigh. The fingers of his other hand were laced with her own, squeezing with each feather light caress of his lips on her collarbone. Slowly, teasingly, the delicate touches moved up her neck as his fingers moved silkily up her thigh, higher and higher...

Somehow, some semblance of sense broke through her heady stupor. "Stop," she sighed, her voice rough, breath coming in heavy gasps. Crowley ignored her protest, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he pushed her harder against the wall, lips crushed against her neck hard enough to bruise. Lost in sensation, Lucy leaned her head back and let a cry escape her lips as the demon gripped her wrists and slammed them above her head. Warm brown eyes locked with ice green as they both gasped for breath.

"What do you want from me, Crowley?" Lucy asked again, desperately.

Crowley leaned into her, hot breath on her lips as he murmured, "A good night kiss..."

Fierce and hungry, Crowley's lips smashed into Lucy's as her body arched to meet him. His hands dropped to her waist, gripping tightly as he ground his hips into hers. Lucy grasped his face firmly, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Crowley lifted her up from the floor, slamming her against the wall, her moan a mixture of pleasure and pain. She twined her legs around his waist, trying to find just the right friction they were both racing for. Her fingers slipped from his face, down his neck, sliding beneath the neckline of his shirt, undoing one button, another...

As abruptly as it had started it was over. Crowley disappeared, leaving only the taste of scotch on Lucy's lips to prove that he had ever been there at all. Lucy was left alone outside her building, lips red and swollen, hair tangled, a hot pulse beating between her thighs. Groaning with frustration, she grabbed her bag from the floor, adjusted her hemline to a less scandalous length and stormed into her building, slamming the door behind her. As she stomped up the stairs, her fingers passed over her abused lips and she shivered, despite the warm night.

ooo

"I do not understand," intoned Castiel. "How does embracing with this abomination further our plan?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow as he straightened his tie and smoothed his unruly hair. "You angels never even have the tiniest bit of fun do you?"

_**A/N:**__ O. M. G. Crowley, you naughty boy! Stop invading my dreams and giving me such naughty ideas! _

_Sorry it's taken me two weeks to update, crazy busy at work. Keep reviewing and favouriting to find out the next stage in Crowley's dastardly plan! Even it's just a quick 'Love it' or 'Hate it' review, it keeps me going... :)_

7


End file.
